Edwards New Moon
by missaheartbeat
Summary: Starting off when Edward hears second hand that Bella has killed her self. This story follows edward's journey from then. Everything belongs to stephenie meyer!
1. Chapter 1

_What do I do now? _

I thought while speeding down the freeway. My life has now basically, ended well and truly, at least before I knew that her heart still beated, her fragile, brakable body still walked and probably tripped over thin air. Over the months, I had been gone I have missed her clumsiness, her innocence and the cheeky smile that she owned when she knew, that the kiss beforehand had pushed me to new limits.

My foot was pressed to the floor of the car, which I had acquired the usual way. That night, that dreadful night I had told her that I was leaving, was hard as usual, but she agreed, she didnt want to be because she wanted me so badly, she agreed to make me happy. 'Dont do anything reckless, or stupid,' I said and she had agreed. She nodded, I could tell even, without reading her mind, she didnt want me to go but she agreed so that it was less painful. So didn't that mean, she would look after herself? I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to clear it and opened them again. Why didn't she then?

I had pulled into Antonio Airport, Rio. I sat in the car in the parking lot to think a while.

_ Where do I go from here? _

At this moment in time I could only think of two places, which would help me with my future. The first would be the hardest place do go back at this moment in time. I could go back to Forks, pay my respects as any other human would do. I told Bella, that she would never see her again, and she **would** never see me again, I would never see her again. I had missed my chance, only days ago, the pain had started to get too much and I was contemplating going back to her. If I went back I would watch over her, just to see what she was up to. If she had moved on, I would leave again and if she was...well, still moping, I would pick my options that moment. Thinking about going back to Forks now, of the people I could and probably would see, knowing my luck since I had left the town. I don't think Charlie would be that happy if I went back either, he would look at me as if I had pushed off the cliff myself. Billy and Jacob Black, would be on Charlie's side as well, from what I had heard about the families past including legends, I wouldn't have to ask once they would kill me. The other option, did I really want to end it like this. Volterra, the name gave me the creeps just saying it. The family are certainly something you, wouldn't mess with unless you were desparate. It would take my family, a while to catch up with me, they could even be too late, if everything went to plan. But, I myself had made a promise to Bella. On her 18th birthday, at the end of Romeo and Juliet, I had told her about this Voturi idea. 'You don't irritate the volturi, not unless you want to die-or whatever it is we do.' She had replied at that time, in a mixture of anger and horror, holding my face in her hands, maybe a little to tight for the average human, 'No matter what might ever happen to me, you are not allowed to hurt yourself!' But when, I think of it like that she went back on her promise, so whats to stop me going back on mine.

Before I could fully make my decision, on where I would travel to in the next hour, I had to make sure that, Rosalie was right.

I had to ring her house to find out, just to here her voice, if it was possible or to here from Charlie. Who ever answered, I had to know, dead or alive. I dialled her number into my phone with a shaky finger. I had deleted her number from my phone when I had left, but I still couldn't erase it from my memory.

"Swan Residence", someone answered. "Hello, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I was wondering if I could speak to Charlie," I had to put my best Carlisle impression on. But who had answered I recognised the voice.

"He's not here," the voice replied abruptly.

"Where is he?", I wanted to add more, but couldn't bring myself to say anything else.

"He's at the funeral," it was obvious he didnt want to give any more information, and I couldn't take any more information.

I hung up, without saying anymore. I got out of the car, closed the door, lean against the car door, closed my eyes and took in a deep breath which I really didn't need.

Opened my eyes, straightened up and walked towards the terminal. On the way, as I passed the bin, I reached into my pocket, pulled out the mobile and tossed it in. I wouldn't be needing it again, and I could predict Alice would start ringing soon. I caried on through the automatic doors, and towards the nearest departures desk.

_Oh my, what a god, and he is coming straight this way. What should I say, he looks a bit stressed or angered, maybe I should keep it simple with a smile. Definatly american_.

"How can I help ..."

"I need to get to... Florance... as soon as possible, I don't care about the price," I told her even before she had finished her sentance. 

_God someone is in a rush._ She thought as she typed into her computer.

"Okay, there is a flight leaving tomorrow morning, or... with another airline you can go in...an hours time." She read out.

"An hours time, one way, heres my card?" Before she could reply and pushed my card towards her, along the desk and she reached for it with her long manicured fingers.

Finally, after more questions about my identity, or my fake one. She handed me my tickets, which I ripped from her hand and ran to the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

**So what did you guys think?? I really want to know, is my writing any good? Was it a good POV or did anyone have any other ideas of what happened.? I think I might do a few BPOV from after Breaking dawn, im not sure. Anyway here is the next chapter....**

"I don't understand you, Edward," Aro replied, while releasing my hand, he was confused, his mind was doing overtime. 

_He wants to die, because of a human girl, intriging, but we couldn't let him go just like that he would be so...useful._

"Yes, I am positive, I want this, I told Bella that, I wouldn't live without her and...Im not going to you don't realise how hard these couple of hours have been since I found out that, her heart has stopped beating, and that I have lost her...forever. Surely you can feel my pain. I cant live in this world any longer." I was answering his thoughts, but adding more information, why couldn't he understand.

"You could be so useful to us," He looked around towards Marcus and Caius, "Brothers, can you see this? Killing our friend here, would be...wasteful, he could do such wonders to help us."

"You really aren't listening are you," I shouted at them, a view of the guard behind Aro shifted forward, " I want to die, I cannot live another day, with...with this pain. You spend your lives killing all these innocent humans to feed your need and yet, you won't help a friend out with the one thing that he truly wants now."

"No," Aro answered.

"Ridiculous," I looked around for something to throw, to release my anger, but came up with nothing.

So, I turned and walked, I needed so hunt so badly at this time and it would be the first thing I would set my eyes on in the square, I couldn't give a damn what they thought behind me.

_I don't think that would be a good idea_, someone called out in their thoughts, as I stormed out of the chamber.

I turned round to see Felix, and tuned into what he was thinking.

_I think, if I had been doing what you have over the past few months, and just found all that you have. Now, I would just want to hunt._ I nodded at what he was thinking, he smiled.

I_ would want to stoop lower than those who have turned me down,_ I nodded again but looked confused at Felix.

_Don't do it though, you will hurt far to many people that you love, I can't read minds and dont have any special gifts, but I have a feeling._ At this I was confused more.

"Felix, your part of the Volturi, its your job not to care what others think or feel, you couldn't give a damn whether a human has been killed or not, all you care about is, is whether it was you, who killed them."

"Your right Edward, I couldn't give a damn about humans, but is it really worth it, you killing another innocent human, against Carlisle...and your ethics, just to make you feel better and to torment my masters?"

"All of you are absolutely unbelievable," if I could of cried I think, I would be by now, no-one could understand my feelings and what i wanted most in the world right now.

"I'm going to hunt, your way or my way...I really don't care what anyone thinks," and with that, I stormed off again, people couldn't stop me this time, I was leaving this building.

What the fuck was I going to do.

If I went after a human, the Volturi would, most definatly come after me and I don't think it would be a fast kill somehow, Carlisle and my family would not be happy with me about it, and I am not even sure, after all this time a human would taste that good to me. While these thoughts where going around my head I had walked out of the building which could have easily been mistaken as a posh hotel or office block, but still in keeping with the cities charms.

Outside, the day had just started, it was calm and I think it would be a nice, if I could go out side while it was sunny.

At that thought, all I could think of was, Bella's reaction when she first saw me in the sun, was amazing, breathtaking and the way she acted around me was astounding, she just didn't car what I was. I loved her, I missed her, it was hard to think this way, I think it was just hitting me properly now. If, Bella was here right now and knew what I was thinking of hunting, she wouldn't be happy either would she? No, even though she hated me going away hunting, she would be even madder if I went after a human, even when she wasn't around at all. No, I couldn't hurt so many people I loved, especially Carlisle, all at once with one swift movement. With that decision, finally made, I got up off the bench I had sat at and moved towards a gate, in the walls of the city to escape.

I ran for miles and drinking until I couldn't take much more, still thinking how I was going to end this. I could follow through with one of my earlier ideas, maybe not the killing spree though. I want to think of something different, something that would be ideal for me, and now I was going to head the same way as she was. Well she always had hopes, that I would. I think this spree should be related to her.

What did she like the most about me? Was it my intoxicating smell? Those Golden eyes? The fact that my coldness made her body tingle? No, it wasn't any of those, I think it would have to be the way I looked in sunlight!

Her face and her movements, when she saw me was, amazing, beyond amazing. That's It!

Today, is going to be a stunning day, with loads of sunshine, so bright. I'm going to step out into the sunlight. The Volturi, won't know what has hit them, they won't know how to react. I had started walking back to the city now, the sun was not yet out but I could see it would come out soon. Cars had started to crawl around, the walls around the city like caterpillars, which made me realise that it was St Marcus's Day. Even better, more audience. 

**I just thought Felix, might have a little bit of a heart, if you get what I mean. I have to say personally, its really hard to to write this through edwards eyes, well anyway at the moment, when bella is nowhere to be seen. reviews please  
**


End file.
